dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DTFM 1: Edit What U Want (Parte 1)
Episodio Marcos: ¡Y aquí estamos, en el campamento Fanonnakwa! ¡Esta temporada la dirijo yo, el magnifíco y hermoso concursante de DTWS y WDD...! ¡¡Marcos!! Pasante, tráigame el café de las once que ya tarda ¡Bueno, esta temporada la haremos en la isla Fannonnakwa como dije antes! Y.... ¡Aquí llegan los concursantes! -*Se ve llegando un barco* Marcos: ¡En la esquina derecha y con un peso de 130kg....! Licca: Uno, Esto no es un torneo de lucha libre y dos... ¿!Como que 130kg!? Estoy la mar de cuidada para que lo sepas *le enseña la lengua* Marcos: Si ya, ya... ¡Allí llega el próximo barco! Manuela: ¡Yeah! ¡Hemos venido a arrasar a esos zombies! ¡¡Yujuuuu!! Nofor: Amiga, creo que te equivocaste de concurso Marcos: Vaya, llega otro, van realmente rápido, tenemos que contratar más a esta empresa... Gun: ¡Deja de cantar esa birriosa canción de Paola Verde! Dis: ¡No! ¡Deja de cantar tú Mary Juana Holanda! y por cierto... ¡ES PAULA ROJO! Gun: ES MARY JANE HOLLAND ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE LO TENDRÉ QUE REPETIR? Dis: *''confesionario''* Mira, yo soy muy amable hasta que critican mi música ¡Eso no se hace! Marcos: Ya llegan más, vaya... Jota: ¡No quiero ir! ¡No quiero ir! Duncan: *con jota a cuestas* Viejo, tenemos que ir Popu: *detrás de ellos* Y ahora me transformaré en... ¡¡Popuelgatoooo!! *se pone unas orejas de plástico, unos bigote de alambre pintado de negro y unas garras estilo lobezno* ¡¡MIAU MIAUUUU!! *da un salto hacia delante y se sienta a cuatro patas* ¿Miau, tienen, miau atún? Marcos: Eso depende de lo que llames tú por atún *En la cocina* Chef Hatchet: *con un mejunge blanco rosado de pinta sospechosa* *el cámara susurra algo* ¿Que qué es esto? Es atún del bueno *el cámara vuelve a susurrar* No lo puedes apreciar por tu mala vista culinaria, es atún fresco recien pescado *el cámara susurra* ¿En que playa? ¿Para que necesitas saber eso? *susurra* Agh, de acuerdo *quita la cortina de la ventana* Justo en esa playa de ahí ¿eh? -*En el muelle se ve un barco de congelados roñoso y viejo con un pescado dibujado* Capitán: ¡Esta basura volvió a atorarse! *intentando encender el barco, parte del puerto de mando explota* ._. Chef: *cierra la cortina* Eh, jeje... pues... lo puedo explicar... ¡Lárguese de aquí! *toma un cuchillo de cocina* ¡¡Lárguese!! *el cámara sale corriendo perseguido por el chef* *En el muelle* Marcos: *Ve un barco acercarse* Van a llegar antes los barcos que mi café *mira su reloj* Fanof: ¡Ey, ya llegamos! *detrás de él bajan Izfor y Primus* Primus: Ey mark ¿se puede renunciar cierto? Marcos: JAJAJAJA no *vuelve a mirar su reloj* Primus: Oh, jeje... *suspiro* Primus: *''confesionario''* La brillante idea de apuntarme a este concurso fue mía, pero por desgracia, siempre que me apunto a cualquier actividad extraescolar, club, actividad de ocio, concurso, etc, me canso en menos que canta un gallo suplico a dios que no me canse demasiado rápido... *Una gaviota atraviesa el confesionario haciendo un agujero por la puerta y otro por la pared opuesta* ¡¡Menuda m*erda de isla, quiero irme yaaa!! .... rayos Duncs: *susurrando al oído de Nofor* Se ve que ese es el barco de los noobs pfff Nofor: (jaja) Izfor: *detras de ellos* Lo he oído.. Nofor y Duncs: ¡AAAAAAAH! Izfor: *desaparece* N'ofor y Duncs: '(pokerface) Marcos: *ve otro barco* ¡¡Como no me traigas ese café antes de que venga el último barco despedido!! Lley: *bajando del barco* ¡No está gyula! ¿No es increíble? ¡¡Yujuu!! Jota '''*subido a un árbol* ¿No te llevabas mejor con él ahora? '''Lley: Uno, ¿Qué haces ahí arriba y dos, sí, pero seguía siendo un incordio Jota: Uno, estoy aquí arriba por defensa propia y dos, pos oc Fileres: ¡¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Fanof: ¿Cómo puedes mantener una nota tanto tiempo? Fileres: Mis clases de canto *baja del barco cantando* Gem: ¡Ey que tal! Soy Alejandro pero pueden llamarme Gem Licca: ¿Por qué Gem? Gem: Porque si Licca: De acuerdo desgradable :diva: Marcos: ¡Ya llega el último barco y todavía no está mi café! ¡Ese maldito pasante no pasará de esto! Disney: ¿No va eso muy rápido?.... Nofor: Probablemente... *se aleja del muelle y va cerca de las cabañas* Licca: *se acerca al borde del muelle* ¡Oiiigaaa! ¡Vaya más lento! ¡¡Oooiga!! Duncs: Licca, creo que... Lley: *aparece delante de duncan* ¡¡Corraaaaaaaan!! *Todos menos Licca salen corriendo lejos del muelle* Licca: *la sombra del barco apunto de chocar contra el barco* Oh shi... *el barco choca contra el muelle y no llega a dar a Licca* Feed: *sale volando por el frenazo del barco* WOOOOOAAAAAH *...Y choca contra un árbol* x_x Luis: *volando por el frenazo* ¿Estáaaa Pauul..? *choca contra el suelo* Disney: *lo mira con preocupación* ¿Luis...? Luis: Estoy bien... (y) Disney: Me aleg... -*Un salvavidas del bote cae sobre la cabeza de luis* Disney: Oh... *se aleja* Licca: *cubriéndose con las manos* ¿Eh? ¿No me dió? ¡Eso es geni...! -*La chimenea se desprende del barco y cae sobre ella* Licca: *debajo de la chimenea, solo se le ve un brazo* Maldita... sea... *golpea el suelo* -*El muelle está todo destrozado por los desprendimientos del titanic barco* Mark: *mira su reloj y su pasante aparece con el café* ¡Al fin! *toma la taza* Gracias pequeño esclavo *toma un sorbo* Pasante: *Va a decir algo pero parte del muelle bajo sus pies se derrumba y cae al agua* ¡AAAH! Mark: *toma un sorbo mientras ve el agujero por el que calló el pasante* ...... *sorbo* Disney: ¿Están todos bien? Gun: ¡Mi maleta! ¿¡Dónde está mi maleta!? Mark: ¿Quien está herido? Duncan: *mira a su alrededor* Feed, Luis y... Licca creo... ¿Esa es Licca? *señala la chimenea* Mark: Si supongo que si ¿Qué más da? Ahora, haremos un reto para elegir los capitanes y los equipos Nofor: ¿Ahora? Mark: No, más tarde ¡¡PÓNGANSE EN POSICIÓN NOW, NOW, NOW!! *Todos se ponen en fila* Mark: El reto será buscar unas letras por toda la isla y cuándo tengan 8 intentan formar una palabra con 5 de ellas aquí, en el muelle; los dos primeros ganaran ser el capitán de su equipo, escoger a los participantes y el nombre ¡¡VAYAN NOW, NOW, NOW!! Todos: *salen corriendo* -*Gun, Disney, Popu y Jota buscan en las cabañas* Jota: *abrazado a Gun* Gun: '''Bájate de una vez... '''Jota: *con voz de niño pequeño* NO QUIERO *se chupa el dedo* Gun: *suspiro* Disney: *mira a Gun* ¿Entonces tu eres el hermano gemelo de vile? Gun: Exacto Disney: Wow, te pareces montón Gun: (esbroma?) Popu: *Con unas orejas de perro y a cuatro patas* Wofwofwof! *señala a un sitio con su nariz de plástico y va hacia allá* *toma una tarjeta con la boca* Jota: Ja, el perro ya tiene más letras que nosotros tres juntos Gun: Pues si quieres tener más letras que él.. digo ella... digo... bueno sí, ella *hace que jota lo suelte y lo eleva* ¡Empieza a trabajar! *lo lanza al suelo* Jota: Oye la violencia no era necesaria *se va de la cabaña mientras se sacude el polvo de la ropa* -*Manuela, Duncs, Nofor e Izfor buscan en el bosque* Duncs: ¿Cómo dices que te llamas? Manuela: *buscando en unos arbustos* Manuela... Cleofas Manuela Nofor: Deja de hacerte la misteriosa, 007 Manuela: (okay) Duncs: ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿De Egipto o algo así? Nofor: (rofl) Manuela: ¡No tiene nada que ver con Cleopatra si es lo que piensas! Y soy... Duncs: De México, se te nota en el acento. Manuela: ¿Entonces solo lo hiciste para molestarme? Duncs: Exacto Manuela: *respira hondo* Duncs: *''confesionario''* Es tan fácil molestar a la gente, jaja Duncs: Nah pero espero llevarme bien contigo *le da una palmadita en la espalda* Manuela: Oh bien, comencemos de nuevo *le da la mano* Nofor: *''confesionario''* Y así fue como Cuncs me dejó por otra, dah, era tan obvio *juega con su consola* Izfor: *en un rincón, apartada del grupo* Izfor: *''confesionario''* Soy un poco tímida, así que creo que adoptaré otro tipo de personalidad para impresionarlos.... Izfor: *aparece detrás de Nofor y Duncs* ¡Bu! Nofor: AAAAGH Duncs: AAAAH *salta a los brazos de Manuela* Manuela: (wth) Duncs: Esto.... *vuelve al suelo* Izfor ¡¿Por que hiciste eso?! Izfor: Para... ¿integrarme? Duncs: (wth) -*Lley, Primus, Fanof, Fileres y Alejandro buscan en la playa* Lley: *''confesionario''* Espero que ninguno de estos sea un Gyula, Duncs y yo hemos calificado del grupo Gyula a los que tienen sus características o sea: Desagradable, chistes horribles, aburrido... Primus: ¿Entonces, has estado en esta isla antes? Lley: No, estuve en Wawanakwa... no se cual de los dos es peor, es más, parecen exactamente iguales... Fileres: *cantando de fondo* Lley: *''confesionario''*... molesto, vergonzoso, chivato, que se cree el mejor dibujante... Fanof: Según mark, antes era un concursante ¿Quien era el anterior presentador? Lley: *''confesionario''* ...y preguntones, en realidad gyula no era preguntón pero es que son unos auténticos pesados Lley: Daniel WW. Me pregunto que fue de él... -*Mientras en otro lugar* Dan: *en una hamaca a la entrada del Wiki-hotel* ¿Oh por queee? Mi mejor pasante en ese cutre y sin sentido concurso.... ¡Sigue abanicando esclavo! *toma un sorbo de su batido de fresa* Sant: Grr *habla con su gato* -*Again en Fannonnakwa* Marcos: ¡Y ahí llega nuestro primer concursante con las ocho letras! Popu: Wof wof! (significado: Populahumana!) *se quita las orejas y la nariz de plástico* Bien, N, H, I, O, L, B, R U umm.... Gun: *llega al muelle* ¡Al fin! *suspira cansado y tira 16 letras al suelo* Mark: Por si no lo sabías, es trampa tener más de 8 letras *sorbe su café* *escupe* Asco... ya está frío ¡Pasanteee! ¡Otro café! Gun: La mitad son de este *se gira y tiene a jota sujeto* Jota: Bueno *baja* me quedo con estas 8... H, T, R, I, P, L, W, D... ¡Es imposible hacer una palabra de cinco letras con solo una vocal! Mark: Había un 30% de posibilidades de que las 8 letras que alguien tomase no formacen una palabra, me temo que tendrás que ir a dejar unas letras por ahí y buscar otras, por que no puedes llevar más de ocho letras encima Pasante: *aparece todo mojado con una taza de café* Mark: Oh, eres el de antes, menos mal que ahora fuistes más rápido *sorbe* Jota: Pues... a buscar :okay: Gun: Umm... D, T, R, M, O, A, F Y G... Disney: Ya tengo 7... ¡me falta una! *ve una letra* Ajá *se acerca y cuándo la va a tomar se mueve* Pero que.... Rana: Croak, croak *con la letra atada a la espalda* Disney: *va hacia ella pero se mueve* Rana: Croak croak Disney: Oye pequeña, quedate quiero o... *salta sobre ella pero esta esquiva y Disney cae en un charco de barro* Rana: Croak croak Disney: Esto es la guerra Izfor: Umm *toma otra letra* Wow, esto es muy fácil... Viene alguien... *se esconde* Jota: Como odio estos bosques... *camina agachado* Izfor: *aparece lentamente por detrás* Hola... Jota: IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *sale corriendo* Izfor: Otra vez... Nofor: ¿Han oído ese grito a lo lejos? Duncs: ¿Ese grito de niña? Si, creo que era Disney, espero no le haya pasado nada Manuela: Miren, una letra *se agacha para tomar la hoja pero Duncs pasa a toda velocidad a su lado y la toma antes* ¡Oye! Duncs: ¡Ya tengo las 8 letras! *muestra las otras 7 dentro de su bolsillo* Nofor: ¿Cuándo las encontraste? Llevamos contigo todo el rato Duncs: Tengo mis contactos, hasta luego perdedores *sale corriendo* Manuela: ¿De que le sirven los contactos para eso? Nofor: ¿Qué más da? sigamos buscando Rana: Croak croak *sigue esquivando a Disney* Disney: Maldición... *ve una letra pegada en una roca* Umm... nah, esto es cosa de orgullo *persigue a la rana* Duncs: *llega al muelle y pone las letras en el suelo* A, K, R, S, B, L, C y O Gun: ¡Ya encontré la palab...! espera Gun: *''confesionario''* Ahora que lo pienso, ser capitán no es una recompensa, toda la responsabilidad recáe en mi y además, no sabría elegir el equipo, mejor dejo esto a otras personas... Mark: ¿ya la encontraste? Gun: Eh no Mark: ¿Seguro? *sorbe* Gun: Sí, seguro... Mark: ¿Pero seguro seguro? Gun: ¡¡Que si!! Mark: ok *sorbe* Gun '''*suspiro* Bueno, a esperar *mira las letras como pensando que palabra forman* '''Popu: ¡¡Finalmente!! ¿de que me suena eso? Bah, ¡ya hice una palabra! *Muestra las letras en orden: R, O, B, I ,L Mark: ¿''R-O-B-I-L''? Popu: ¿eh? *las mira y las cambia el orden: L, I, B, R, O* Mark: Ahora si *por un megáfono* ¡Y tenemos al primer capitán: Popuu! Lley: *Buscando entre las rocas de la costa* ¿Qué? AAAH *saca su mano de las rocas y se ve un cangrejo pellizcándole el dedo* AUUCH ¡Maldito! *mueve la mano rápidamente y el cangrejo se cae* Duncs: *mira fijamente sus letras* ....... AH, NO ENCUENTRO NADA D8 Fanof: Ya voy 6... en la playa no encontraba nada, suerte que me pasé al bosque *ve una rana* ¡Tiene una letra pegada! *se agacha y toma la letra* ¡Perfecto! ya tengo las 7 Disney: *aparece detrás de un helecho* ¡¡Dónde está la rana!! Fanof: ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a esa? tenía esta letra pegada Disney: Hijo de... *empieza a perseguirlo y Fanof huye hacia el muelle* -*Nofor y Cleof llegan con 8 letras cada uno* Nofor: Vamos a ver... F, T, C, U, E, S, H y O Cleof: C, V, N, O, L, S, A y R Duncs: Demonios.... Disney: ¡Yo te mato! Fanof: Lo siento lo siento Izfor: *detrás de un oso* Hola Oso: GROOOOOAAAAAR *sale corriendo asustado* Izfor: Venga ya Jota: Ese era el gruñido de un oso ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH! Lley: Parece que estén matando a esa pobre chica... en este programa lo veo muy posible... *sigue buscando entre las piedras y le vuelve a pellizcar un cangrejo* AUUUUUU Primus: *Buscando bajo la arena* Se me ha metido arena entre las uñas ¡ODIO ESTE PROGRAMA! .... demonios... Alejandro: *cerca de las cabañas* *susurrando al cuello de su camisa* Ya estoy harto, te toca a ti Fileres: *cantando mientras baila* Nofor y Duncs: '''¡¡TERMINÉ!! '''Marcos: ¿Quien de vosotros llegará antes a esta zona del muelle para mostrarme las letras? *sorbe su café* -*Nofor y Duncs salen corriendo, intentando hacer tropezar al otro* Duncs: ¡¡Yo voy a ganar si si!! (8) Nofor: Deja las canciones para luego Bruno Mars Fileres: *aparece y tropieza con Nofor* Nofor: ¡¡Nuuuu!! *cae* Duncs: ¡Y llegué! ¡Esta es mi palabra! *Muestra las letras en orden: A, R, B, O, L* Marcos: Le falta la tilde Duncs: What? Marcos: Es broma *habla por el megáfono* YA TENEMOS SEGUNDO CAPITÁN: ¡DUNCAN! VENGAN TODOS AQUÍ PARA ESCOGER LOS EQUIPOS Lley: *con la cabeza entre las rocas, buscando letras no oye lo que dice el megáfono* -*Todos en el muelle esperan... o quizá no todos* Mark: Bueno, empecemos, como bien supondréis hoy no habrá eliminación... como Popu ganó antes, ella escoge primero Popu: Ummm, Gun ¡Te elijo a ti! Gun: Eso hubiese quedado mejor con mi hermana pero bah Duncs: Disney, te quiero en mi equipo Popu: Nofor, now! Duncs: Cleof, C'mon Popu: Licca, you Duncs: Jota, aquí Popu: Fanof Duncs: Feed, tienes suerte de estar en un equipo como este *mira a la enfermería* Popu: Primus, con moi Duncs: File cantante, come Popu: Izfor~ Duncs: Alejandro el rarito Popu: y Luisito el casanova Mark: ¿Y los nombres serán?... -*Ambos equipos hacen un círculo cerrado entre ellos* Jota: Los Gummy Bears, voto por Gummy Bears Disney: A mi me gusta, suena adorable pero suena mejor los Gummy Cats. Duncs: ¿Qué clase de nombre gay es ese? Manuela: Viejo, a Feed le gustará y a mi también así que por voto de grupo... Duncs: Disculpa ¿Quien ha dicho que esto sea una democracia? Alejandro: ¿Entonces es una dictadura? Duncs: Tampoco he dicho eso Disney: Si no es democracia es dictadura Duncs: Entonces si :yaoming Popu: Voto por algo relacionado conmigo Nofor: Que narcicista, pero me gusta la idea Gun: Cierto, será un nombre muy adorable Primus: Me da igual, quiero irme ya de este lugar... demonios Izfor: *detrás de nofor* Yo creo que... Nofor: ¿Que shet haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar cerrando el círculo! Izfor: (okay) Duncs: Ya decidimos nuestro nombre Popu: Nosotros también Mark: El equipo de Pop primero... Popu: Nos llamaremos... ¡Popu Dogs! Duncs: Y nosotros.... ¡Los batalladores sangrientos! Disney: ¡Ni de broma llevaremos ese nombre! Jota: ¡Cierto! Mark: No quiero conflictos así que haz lo que ellos dicen *sorbo* Duncs: Está bien.... Los Gummy Cats Gun: Gatos contra Perros, interesante Mark: *aparece cerca de la cámara* Y ASÍ TERMINAMOS CON ESTE EPISODIO LLENO DE NUEVOS PERSONAJES, BATALLAS Y DRAMA. NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER PRONTO EN DRAMA TOTAL FANON MUNDIAAAAAAL BONUS CLIP: ¿Nos olvidamos algo? Nofor: ¿'No les da la sensación de que nos olvidamos de algo? '''Fanof: '''Yo igual tengo esa sensación. Pero no se que puede ser... '''Primus: '''Como sea, si no la recordamos debe ser porque no es importante... Yo solo quiero volver a casa -.- '''Nofor: '''Mejor vayamonos a dormir. *apaga la luz* '''Luisito: '*durmiendo en sueños* Paula... 'El resto: '*Abre los ojos en la oscuridad* .-. Mientras, todavía en la playa... 'Lley: '¿Donde están todos? Quiero irme ya a mi cama, me da igual el reto ToT '''Rana: '''Croak, croak '''Lley: '''Quizás pueda hacerme unas bonitas ancas de rana :o *Se lanza contra la rana pero esta la esquiva* '''Rana: Croak Croak Lley: No me voy a rendir ranucha *Vuelve a intentarlo pero vuelve a caerse* Bien. esto ya es algo personal ¬¬ Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de DTFM